


We Should Go Camping

by willneverbeordinary



Series: They Asked For What? - Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Rhink, Multi, OT4, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett starts talking about a fantasy where he and Link get intimate with their respective wife when sharing a tent. Link elaborates with a few suggestions of his own.





	We Should Go Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr prompt by [thestarsguideme](http://thestarsguideme.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> "Young ot4 (before kids) go camping together and an all out fuck fest ensues"

“No, but, before kids, man. It would have happened before the kids,” Rhett insists and Link just keeps shaking his head.

“No, it wouldn’t. It didn’t so it hasn’t so it wouldn’t,” Link says.

Rhett shakes his head at Link. “No, listen, man!”

Link doesn’t listen, Link takes another sip of wine. Rhett furrows his brow, grabbing Link’s arm.

“It could have been, maybe we went on a camping trip together. All four of us.”

Link looks down at where Rhett is digging his finger into his bicep.

“Really,” Link says, looking up at Rhett.

“Yeah. But– and– you know, it could have been– we haven’t been married that long, we decided to get together and go camping so you and I don’t drift apart, something like that.”

Link quirks his lip. “Nothin’ would have happened, dude. We had engineering hair of defeat. You had the chin strap beard. We weren’t sexy.”

“Oh, come on! I was definitely sexy! Jessie married me, didn’t she?”

“I wouldn’t have,” Link throws out and Rhett purses his lips at him and lets go of Link’s arm. He leans back in his chair and takes a big swig of his wine. Link moves his foot and pokes Rhett’s foot and Rhett just gives him a bemused look.

“Come on. I’m sorry. We go camping, what happens?”

Rhett is quiet for a moment.

“Well. We fuck. But maybe it would have happened after the other kids but, like, before Lando was born. You know. Could be mine,” he says then and Link just shakes his head again, smiling.

“Not true.” He points at Rhett who smiles widely at him. “So, do we have a tent? Or did we go in an RV?”

“Tent. And two, two person sleeping bags. But it gets colder than we expected so we zip them together and all share it.”

“Yeah?” Link leans a little bit closer. Nudges Rhett’s foot again.

Rhett nods. “Oh, yeah, buddy.”

“Who’d, you know, warm things up? You?”

Rhett shakes his head at that, his glass tipping a little before catching that the wine is close to sloshing over and rights it again. “Nope. You and Christy.”

“Me and Christy?”

“Yep. You didn’t know I was still awake, so– because, like, it’s not that easy for me to sleep– come on, don’t tell me you wouldn’t have your hand down her panties, telling her she needs to be quiet?”

Link just grins at him and says nothing.

“‘Course she ain’t quiet. Not enough and, so, Jessie notice. And you know her–”

“Don’t, really.”

“Oh. Huh. Well. Let me tell ya! She’d grind that perfect ass against me–”

“Wait, she and Christy is– facing each other? How are we–?” Link interject.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So. They’re both the small spoon– little spoon– what do you call it?”

“Little spoon.”

“So they’re like this–” Rhett draws two lines in the air and then a line behind each other those. “–and we’re behind them like that.”

Link nods. “Okay.”

Rhett drinks more wine and Link picks up where Rhett left off. “My hand is on Christy and Jessie is all up on your dick? You’d just pull her pants and all down, wouldn’t you? You’d definitely just push y’all’s clothes down and slam in, right?”

There’s a light blush on Rhett’s cheeks at that and Link grins at him again and keeps talking. “You’re thinking about Christy going for Jessie, aren’t you? Give y’all some helping fingers.”

Rhett ducks his head, a smile on his face and the tips of his ears going red, too.

“Um.” Rhett fidgets with his wine glass.

“Yeah?” Link says and Rhett glances up at him. “You started it, brother.”

“We should– you know what, move along. Just let it go.”

Link finishes his wine and puts the glass away, moving his chair so he’s facing Rhett instead of sitting next to him.

“No, tell me what happens. Do we do anything?”

“Us? No. No, of course not,” Rhett says, brow knitted, looking away from Link.

“Not even a helping hand for me?”

“You have Christy, why’d you want my hand, come on now!”

Link shrugs, grinning. “Why not? It’s not a fuck fest if we’re not all having sex.”

Rhett’s mouth opens slightly and he looks at Link with wide eyes and Link laughs.

“I think you would. I guess the– the angle would be awkward. You’d have to reach between Christy's legs or something. But you wouldn’t mind that, would you.”

Rhett doesn’t say anything. He, too, drinks the last of his wine.

“We would– um– switch around?” Link asks, breaking the silence.

“A wife swap?” Rhett says and Link shrugs at him. “Sure. I’m not a jealous man.”

“Jessie and I–”

“But there wouldn’t be much room to move around– we’re in a sleeping bag.”

“Jessie is nimble. She and Christy could switch places like woop.” Link makes a sound and gestures with his hands. He is quiet for a while. “I’d tell you what Christy likes but she’d definitely _not like_ that, you know what I mean?”

Rhett gives a quiet laugh. “Well. We’re just– then we just have to say what we like and–”

“Awkward!”

“I don’t care, I could tell ya,” Rhett says.

Link leans in. “Really? Tell me.”

“I– uh. Well. You know. Cowgirl.” Rhett is mumbling and fidgeting with his fingers.

Link reaches out and puts his finger on Rhett’s knee, walking two fingers a little bit up his leg, making Rhett jump.

“What about a cowboy?” Link says, winking and Rhett suddenly looks like he’s choking. He coughs and doesn’t say anything. Link lets his hand touch Rhett’s lower thigh, holds it there for a few seconds, before he moves it and leans back.

“That– that too,” Rhett says in a low murmur.

They are interrupted by Jessie, who walks over to them and they both smile up at her.

“Getting late,” she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at the sky. “Come inside?”

“Sure.” Rhett stands up and Link follows.

The three of them do back into the house when Link says, “You know, I think we should all go camping together.”

“Yeah. Yeah, maybe!” Jessie says and he smiles at her.

He looks at Rhett. “What do you say, Rhett?”

Rhett’s entire face and neck is red now and Link just grins at him.


End file.
